A technology that displays a halftone by changing the luminance of pixels over time and thus improves the viewing angle characteristics of the liquid crystal display has been proposed. Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a display technology of a liquid crystal display device where display units, each composed of an R pixel, a G pixel, and a B pixel arranged in a row direction, are disposed in a matrix. In this technology, four frames constitute one cycle, and the pixel belonging to a display unit located at the jth position in the ith row or at the (j+1)th position in the (i+1)th row display bright during the first frame F1 displays bright during the second frame F2, displays dark during the third frame F3, and displays dark during the fourth frame F4. On the other hand, the pixel belonging to a display unit located at the (j+1)th position in the ith row or located at the jth position in the (i+1)th row displays dark during the first frame F1, displays dark during the second frame F2, displays bright during the third frame F3, and displays bright during the fourth frame F4.